An Inside Fire
by Djgirl180
Summary: A car Crash leaves Anna alone in a world she thought she knew. Continuing a ledgened her dad started she has no choice but to protect the Princess of this new world. One problem The Princess's brother is a distraction Mr. Hottie will prove to be difficult
1. Chapter 1: Death to All

It was the worst pain I had ever felt, mentally and physically. The sound of glass shattering, my mother, Allison, screaming, and my little brother, Luke, crying for help just tore my heart apart. I could smell the burnt rubber, taste my blood, and only saw blackness. I don't remember what happened after that. I just woke to a bright light and one Hell of a migraine. In the background I heard a beeping, thinking it was my alarm clock I tried to press the snooze button.

My hand pressed through air though, that was odd, now I had no clue where I was. Just then a woman walked in dressed in white. She looked at me with bright green eyes, smiled, and left. I didn't have answers to the questions that formed n my head. Another person briskly walked into the room I was kept in. He was a funky short man that said, Ah Miss. Jakobe, you are awake. It's good to see you alive and partly well."

"What do you mean, sir?" I calmly asked trying to get an answer.

"Let me have someone come in and explain everything to you, ok?" the funky man said.

"Wait-"I yelled, but he was already gone. He bounced out of the room before you could blink. After t hat someone else came in the room with a rustling plastic bag, she set it on the bed and left. Why did everyone treat me like I had just risen from the dead? Where was my family and what just happened? So many questions and on one to answer them, what was I going to do now?

Again, someone walked in, she looked very business-like her brown hair was in a bun and she wore a white blouse, black jacket, and black slacks. She had a clip board in hand and sat opposite to me after introducing herself "Hello, my name is Lisa Victros. I am you arrangement manager. Can we go out to lunch so I can explain everything I need to explain to you?"

"I only have the hospital gown though?"

"Then what's in the bag?" She asked simply.

"I-I don't know. Hang on, let me check," I said as I walked over to the bag and began to untie the knot. When I looked in it, there was a black skirt that went to mid-thigh and a white tank top.

"I'll wait here while you change; in there is also a brush. You have beautiful hair, please blush it."

I went into the bathroom and began to change into the skirt and tank top. My skin was contrast to the cloths I was given, it made me look sexy. This was the first time I noticed the bandages on my body. My golden blue eyes were sad and hollow and I looked deathly thin. I took off a bandage and gasped at what was under it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Move

Chapter 2 the Move

What happened to me? I wandered as I stormed into the room. "What happened to me? Where is my family? Where am I? What do they want with me?" I yelled.

"Brush your hair and I will explain everything at lunch." She said calmly.

I furiously stormed into the bathroom, yanked the brush through my curl wild hair, put it up into a pony tail, and left the bathroom. I was ready to get my answers. "Let's go!" I said while putting black flats on.

She silently stood and walked out of the room leaving me to chase her. I followed her to a dark blue truck. When I got there and put my seat belt on she began to drive. In a few minutes we reached a Chinese restaurant. From what I saw outside I was really in a different city, but I couldn't tell where. I wasn't even sure if I was in the same state. When we sat down I looked at her patently waiting to hear my own story. "Anna," she began in a sigh. "You were in a bad car crash. Your father was driving down an abandoned rode when out of nowhere a freakishly huge wolf ran into the road. You father tried to stop, but the brakes failed. The car is totaled and unfortunately everyone else in the car died. You were taken to a special institute where you woke up. Right now you are in Lyman, Washington. The population is about 420 people. You are now a confirmed legend."


End file.
